Cross My Heart
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: **UPDATE** Now a two-shot with the first chapter "I Love You" and the second chapter "I Hate You". Takes place after Bella and Rodolphus escape Azkaban and consummate their marriage for the second time. Two different takes on their relationship. Belladolphus.
1. I Love You

The front door of the house blast open as lighting and thunder crashed outside. A dark figure entered the house that was barely illuminated from the moonlight coming in through the windows. A cackled echoed down the hallway, up the stair case and in to the bedroom that was exactly the same way it was when it was abandoned 14 years prior.

The house elves had done their duty these past years and there was not a speck of dust in sight. The figure stood still in the doorway of the bedroom, a rotten smile on her bony face. She tugged the ratty cloth that draped from her shoulders away and walked into the bathroom, finally calming down. The warmth of the shower welcomed her and her muscles relaxed after many years of tension. The Dark lord was alive and she was free.

Bellatrix Lestrange let out another soft laugh as she heard the door of the bathroom burst open. She peered through the glass doors of the shower and her grin widened when she saw the figure begin to undress. A moment later the door slid open and Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat as her husband was revealed. They stared each other down, taking in the differences 14 years had made. She hadn't changed much, though her lack of proper meals at Azkaban had thinned her out and made her look frail. She also had a striking white streak of hair that went well with her dark crazed curls.

Rodolphus Lestrange was still as muscualr as ever, but he too had become much thinner and his hair was down and around his shoulders. After their eyes took in each others bodies, they flicked back to their faces and locked. Rodolphus took one step forward and embraced his wife. If at all possible, she felt her body relax even more in his arms and she hugged him tightly to her.

No words were spoken, but they parted from each other and Rodolphus turned to grab her shampoo of the shelf. He poured some into his palm and began massaging it into his wife's hair. She mewled as the soft sensation made her shiver. When he was done he stepped aside and she titled her head back into the spray to let the shampoo rinse off her hair. They repeated this action again with conditioner and she did the same for him. Then they both reached for the soap and body wash.

Bella rubbed the soap into her hand and began lathering Rodolphus' chest with it as he poured body wash onto a cloth and did the same for her. When Bella reach past his stomach and into the coarse hair Rodolphus was already fully erect. He groaned as she took him in her hand and gently stroked him. She paused for a moment though and continued to soap up the rest of his body.

Rodolphus was gentle with his wash cloth until he reached between her legs where his caress was a little rougher. Her eyes fluttered closed in delight, but like she did to him, he continued to clean the rest of her body. WHen they were both thoroughly soaped up (and finished shaving) they collided together under the hot stream of water.

There was no telling where one began and the other one ended. Their hands were roaming, grabbing, stroking, remembering. Their lips and tongues were tangled and sighs of pleasure were bubbling from their throats. Rodolphus lifted her thighs easily and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips traveled down her throat and to her chest. She grabbed the back of his hair and roughly pulled him back to her face. One look in her eyes and he knew what she wanted.

His lips captured hers, his teeth nibbling ever so gently at her mouth and he slammed her up against the wall of the shower. In one quick motion he slid his length inside of her wet but tight opening, fighting for every inch. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation and Rodolphus bit her shoulder gently. Once fully inside of her he began thrusting at a fast rhythm, angling his hips like he used to years ago to hit that spot in her that made her cry out and tighten her legs around him. She wound her fingers in his hair and brought his mouth to hers, kissing him roughly.

"Rod," she moaned and he shivered at the sound of hearing her voice for the first time in the years of separation. "I love you."

Her walls contracted around him as he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you too, Bella."

Their orgasms rocked their cores, a most delicious sensation coursing through their bodies. Bella threw her head back in a silent scream and Rodolphus groaned into her neck. He slowed the movements of his hips until finally coming to a stop. When he began to pull out she held tighter to him and whispered "no". He obeyed and they held each other for a few moments longer, the hot water from the shower now cold.

Finally, when her muscles began to ache, she released her legs from around his waist and stood on her still slightly trembling legs.

Rodolphus turned off the shower and they stepped out together. They dried off silent with the towels hanging on the door and then made their way into the bedroom where they settled themselves under the covers.

Bella turned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss before placing her head upon his shoulder and sliding her leg across his hip. Rod held her tightly to him, afraid she might disappear again. Within minutes the reunited couple fell into a deep sleep without fear of dementors, Azkaban, or their Dark lord never returning.


	2. I Hate You

Their clothes were in a pile on the floor and their wands were tossed almost too carelessly aside. There was a gentle breeze from the open terrace doors and the large window above the bed, the curtains dancing in the wind. The fireplace in the corner roared and the lights were dimmed down with a few candles spread about the room. This would have been the perfect picture of romance... if it weren't for the two bodies thrashing about on the large black and green canopy bed.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange were not in love. They were not in love when they dated, not when they got married, not even now when they hadn't seen each other for 14 years. But they always came back to this. Passion and desire erupted between them in some unknown way. They didn't have to say one word to each other for days on end as long as they spoke volumes between the sheets.

Bellatrix had arrived home first from the meeting with the Dark Lord. They had been free for about 3 days now and it seemed like those three days were nothing but one giant meeting with the Dark Lord... not that anyone would dare complain. She headed straight up to her bedroom and opened the terrace doors and window before her husband aparated behind her and immediately dimmed the lights. With a flick of his wand the fireplace lit up and the candles started to give out the pleasing scents of pine and cinnamon. The dark couple turned to face each other and within mere moments they collided together in the middle of the room. Their wands were now somewhere at their feet and their clothes soon joined.

Before Bellatrix knew it she was on her back on the large mattress and her husband was trailing rough kisses and bites down her torso and stomach. She flipped him quickly and scratched her nails down his chest, her eyes glaring at him with lust. He reached up and yanked her long hair back while simultaneously caressing her left tit. She arched her back in pleasure and he groaned when he felt her rubbing against his throbbing member ever so lightly.

He flipped them back over and raised her arms above her head, trapping her. She spit in his face, but he only smirked and bit down hard on her breast, leaving a mark. She whimpered and began to squirm under him, letting him know that she needed him inside of her _now_.

Without releasing her arms, he moved himself between her legs and thrust into her dripping entrance. He didn't move for a few moments, letting her adjust to him. It had, after all, been fourteen years since they last had sex. He wanted her in pain, yes, but not like that.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and Rodolphus smiled at his wife who, shockingly, returned it. She lifted her hips causing him to go deeper and both moaned softly. Rodolphus took this as the go to and began to thrust almost brutally into his wife's tiny body. Bellatrix raised her legs and bent them at the knee, wanting him to go deeper. Rodolphus released her hands and grabbed her left leg, lifting it up and settling it on his shoulder. He angled his hips and then began to drive into her again, hitting that spot inside of her that made her see stars with every stroke.

He leaned his head close to her's and nibbled her earlobe making her shiver

"_I hate you_."

A pleasure filled laugh echoed the room and she grabbed his hair, yanking him down so their lips met. "_I hate you, too_."

With a few more jerks of his hips she raised her upper body off the bed, her mouth forming a perfect "o" shape and then shrieks of bliss were bursting from her vocal chords. Her contracting walls clamped down around his dick and he let her ride out her orgasm before releasing his seed deep into her with a grunt.

As she felt her orgasm subsiding another one began to build up and she clutched her husband to her for dear life. He got the hint and quickly replaced his cock with four of his fingers which made her scream. She drenched his hand in her sweet juices and he licked them clean.

Her body finally stopped trembling and she opened her dark brown eyes to see Rodolphus' green ones staring right back at her. The silence was deafening. He rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms, surprised when she didn't protest. Although, fourteen years of no physical contact will make even the darkest of people want to be held. With a contented sigh, the Lestrange couple closed their eyes and felt sleep overtake them.

No matter how much they couldn't stand each other they still had_ this_.

**A/N: Okayyy, the endddd. haha Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
